Loving Irony
by sharingstories2
Summary: "in the end it was no use Oliver Queen died just as his love raised."
1. Chapter 1

It was an accident. A stupid drunk driver had driven into her a top speed. They had left to be safe, how utterly ironic. When they arrived at the hospital he could tell that it was bad. In the ambulance her heart had stopped twice, he knew because his did too.

After sleeping and eating at the hospital the doctors looked at his medical records and phoned the next of kin. Thea was there before they could say vigilante. When she saw his depressed state she sent him away to get changed, after she promised to protect felicity with her life.

When he came back he cried into his sisters arms. She told him it would be ok, Felicity was strong and wouldn't leave him. He didn't believe her. When Diggle turned up he took it upon himself to make sure Oliver stayed alive whilst Thea handled all Felicity's medical things, she was the one that called her mother and Roy.

Mrs Smoak broke down in Oliver's arms and Roy just stared. She was like his sister, she was dying. After a week everyone gradually began to go around life with more vigour, except Oliver. Guilt overrode his everyday functions.

After week three Oliver started to eat properly, Roy had punched him when he said he wouldn't eat till felicity did. Stupid Oliver.

When a month came by Felicity still hadn't improved and Oliver got into an argument with Thea.  
"Oliver, she is going to die and for god's sake I will not let you die with her." Oliver snorted.  
"Don't you see I will only die along with her." Thea tried to deny it but it was true, Oliver had lost weight and the shape of his face had lessened, he was dying, mentally. Thea gave u arguing and left him to wallow in guilt.

After Two months everyone was forced to watch Oliver as he stopped talking even less. Eventually Felicity woke up but Oliver wasn't there to see it, he had gone to the par to shoot arrows at trees, too tired to care about much. His tiredness gently took over him as he slumped down next to a tree and breathed heavily. He was faintly aware of someone calling an ambulance but his brain couldn't comprehend the situation as flashbacks hit him.

 _They were talking about their future when it happened. A car shot out of an ally and they swerved only to swerve right into another car. The airbags went off and the glass shattered. He tried to reach for felicity but couldn't find her hand. Taking deep breaths he tried to climb out of the car only to have a searing pain shoot up his leg. In the distance he could hear the ambulance and screamed at someone to help Felicity. That was the last thing he remembered before his head lolled to the side and he collapsed against the car frame._

They took him to the same hospital as Felicity, the same hospital where all his friends were. They jumped up but the ME's shoed them away. They tried to resuscitate him, they had tried everything that they could but in the end it was no use Oliver Queen died just as his love raised.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
